Dirty Lover
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: This is a crossover of The L Word and Lost girl, I would have put it but I couldn't find The L word in the categories so sorry about. It's all human and its during those college moments so if you want to find out read away.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know shouldn't be making more stories when I haven't updated the others but couldn't really help myself and I wanted to give this crossover a shot and I figured why not try it? So tell me what you guys think and I will update if you like it, either way I will for the hell of it, but I... yea just enjoy it :D.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG or The L Word. **_

_**Song: Dirty Dancer by Enrique**_

* * *

Shane laughed "Tamsin really you know I always do this pre-show," pulling her pants up she kissed the random girl she had been hooking up with it had been a habit of hers to hook up before shows. "are we performing the new song tonight?"

"You know we are," Tamsin growled "that and Dyson wants us to meet some of his friends after our set so behave and no hooking up with them Shane. I already know you and I don't feel like dealing with Dyson's protective bullshit,"

"Woah chill T-sin," Shane grabbed her best friends shoulder and made the girl face her "seriously I promise I won't, calm down?" It wasn't their first gig at the Dal Riata but there was a big possibility that they'd be signed tonight and it was the biggest stress to Tamsin, Tamsin had started Queen&Kings and worked her ass hard for them to get so much attention that they now have. "We've got this Tamsin and it's the truth," her smile calmed down Tamsin "now let's get the fuck out there and blow this joint to the ground yea?"

Tamsin giggled "Let's go then," the crowd was roaring even before they had gotten on stage. Vex was holding his guitar, Dyson at his mic and holding his guitar, Shane at her drums, and Tamsin at her mic with her own guitar. "haven't seen a crowd bigger than this." she smiled the crowd roared even more "We've got a treat for you a new song we wrote so let's get this party started," Tamsin began to grin beginning to sing with Shane harmonizing "This is for the dirty girls

All around the world

Here we go

Dirty dirty dancer

'Nother day, 'nother night

And she acting like she don't sleep

She's a five when she drinks

But she's a ten when she's on top of me," the song had been written originally by Shane and Tamsin from a night that they had gone out and both girls drunk off their minds falling in drunken love with strippers. And both of them figured it would have made for a great song and they at least hoped it would because even though it was a perverted song they put a lot of work into it. "She don't wanna love she just wanna touch

She's a greedy girl to never get enough

She don't wanna love she just wanna touch

She's Got all the moves that make you get it up

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,

Never ever lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,

Never ever lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only." Tamsin began to clap as the crowd followed along dancing their ass off and she could feel the vibes coming from the crowd it's what she loved most about her career, her band, her family. Shane smirked and sung her part beginning to sing as Tamsin went for somewhat guitar solo "It's a game

That she plays

She can win with her eyes closed

It's insane how she tames

She can turn you to an animal

She don't wanna love she just wanna touch

She's a greedy girl to never get enough

She don't wanna love she just wanna touch

She's got all the moves that make you give it up

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,

Never ever lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only." Shane looked to Tamsin "What is she?"

And Tamsin began to smile singing the rest of the song "She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,

Never ever lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only

Never be her only

She never satisfied

You better do it right

Before you're lonely

No, she's never satisfied

You better do it right

Before you're lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,

Never ever lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,

Never ever lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only

You'll never be her only." Tamsin looked to Dyson as he let himself go to the song and finish his end "The girl don't stop

Dirty dancer

The girl don't stop

The girl don't stop

Dirty dancer

The girl don't stop

The girl don't stop

Dirty dancer

The girl don't stop

The girl don't stop ." the band stood front of the stage as the crowd roared they bowed and exited as promised to meet Dyson's friends. Shane laughed as her arm was thrown over Tamsin's shoulder and Tamsin's arm around Shane's waist. "Could we get two Bloody Mary's over here?" Tamsin smiled as they sat down with Vex beside them awaiting Dyson and his friends "What kind of people you think Dyson's having us meet?"

Shane laughed "I don't know but I hope they're not mood killers what do you think Vex?"

"I think they're going to be uptight in the ass like Dyson," Vex grinned as the girls laughed and spotted Dyson with a big group of people "well here they come ready yourself girls and hope they aren't ass sticks."

Tamsin counted about six people and looked to Dyson a bit curious "Tamsin, Vex, Shane this is Bo, Lauren, Jenny, Carmen, Hale, and Kenzi." he smiled big and the trio looked over the crowd a bit curious and knew they heard a familiar name in there somewhere.

"Oh shit Bo?" Tamsin laughed "Your ex?" Shane grinned at Tamsin as it finally came to her "Sorry it's actually nice to officially meet you and the rest of you."

"Don't mind her she's always a bitch," Shane laughed even more when Tamsin punched her "nice to meet you guys so how the fuck you know this guy anyways besides him dating you?"

"I met Dyson first in class," Kenzi shrugged under Hale's arm snuggling even closer to his side "so they met him through me." Shane just nodded "What about you four?"

"Since middle school," Tamsin answered as she noticed everyone in the small six are all together. Bo with Lauren, Kenzi with Hale, and Jenny with Carmen "Shane let's go dance I'm getting a bit bored here." she turned to Bo and then looked to Jenny who had been eyeing Shane curiously and Carmen probably wasn't noticing "Your welcome to join," but Jenny hadn't jumped right to it and Tamsin had been dragged off already to the dance floor.

"Nice friends Dyson," Lauren scoffed and was always the one to judge first

"Aye some of us are still here," Vex stated "but I'll be going I've got some business at home to tend too. Watch out for the girls Dyson you remember what happened last time."

Dyson laughed making Bo curious "What happened last time?"

Vex grinned like the Cheshire cat "The girls had been dance fucking and got an eye full and neither of them really liked it and got into a bar fight we had to bail them out of jail at four in the morning if it wasn't for Dyson I would have left them there till the next day."

Bo rose her brow and looked to the two girls who seemed just as close as her and Kenzi are both of them dancing closely to the song playing "They really do live the rock star life,"

"It's a rare thing for them to get out of control," Dyson commented as he watched them as well "they're just protective of themselves is all what do you think of them?"

"I for one," Lauren looked to Dyson "they're okay in my book." she didn't want to bring him down and neither make him feel like he had to choose the girls are practically family to him so she knew who would win that round. "Maybe be better if we all hung out under different circumstances,"

Kenzi nodded "They're pretty cool would be badass to have a girls night with them,"

Hale laughed and kissed Kenzi's forehead "Yea they're pretty cool,"

Carmen wrapped her arms around Jenny "I agree," and her girlfriend just nodded not really the one to talk much but she had her loud, hyper, happy moments. "so when's your next gig Dyson?"

"Tamsin got a gig booked at a night club not so far from here but it all depends if we get signed and we won't even know till tomorrow,"

"Well good luck Dyson you guys earned it," Bo smiled towards Dyson


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So this chapter is really long but I didn't know where to end it so I ended it there :D anyways hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG or The L Word**_

_**Song: I'd rather drown by Set It Off**_

* * *

Tamsin sat up in her bed with a random girl beside her it wasn't the first time she woke up with a stranger in bed. It's been happening nights on end and it was starting to depress her but she didn't know herself what she was even looking for after the gig last night and meeting Dyson's other friends she had gotten along well with Kenzi. Shane had well Shane was being herself and getting quickies like they're shots and it made Tamsin wonder if she'd ever settle down. Dying alone scares her. "Morning baby," the girl finally woke up and Tamsin didn't even look her way "we should do this again some time." Tamsin shook her head "It's not happening again," and looked to the girl "you have to go I've got things to do." she got up and grabbed a white wife beater, leather pants, and boots. The girl gave her a nasty glare and walked out of her house and to the singer's surprise that Shane hadn't run into her, but she was probably in her own activities anyways "Fuck!" she screamed and knocked over her lamp purposely it hadn't just been the gig bothering her. It was also the fact that her mother Acacia would be in town along with her aunt Bette they had always expected so much from her and if they didn't get signed by the afternoon there would be explaining to do at least to Acacia, Bette somewhat took it easier on her since it was her College years. "Tamsin," Shane's voice was low, peeking into the room, seeing Tamsin on the floor of the lamp glass crying "hey come on get up," she picked up Tamsin bridal style softly setting her on the bed and getting any glass out that had pierced the perfect skin. "what's wrong T?"

"Acacia and Bette are coming into to town," she sniffled "I told them about the signing and they wanted to come down to celebrate." looking to Shane with cloudy blue eyes "I don't even know if we have it in the bag Shane,"

Shane smiled "It might be a little late but I did get a call and they said we'll know by Friday," she tried to calm down Tamsin "no more stressing jump in the shower so we can meet up with Dyson he's picking up Acacia and Bette, speaking of Bette, how's her and Tina doing?" Tina is Acacia's sister, Bette's partner, and at the moment the relationship wasn't or isn't even a relationship.

"I'm not sure I haven't really spoken to them for a week," Tamsin sighed "I won't be long okay." Shane had just nodded watching her best friend walk in there to say lately they hadn't been really close or open was an understatement something was going through Tamsin's head and couldn't figure out what it could be. Acacia looked to Bette knowing the woman really needed the vacation from home since the problems had gotten worse "Will Tamsin even care that we're here?"

"Bette stop the worrying and even she did," Acacia chuckled "bitch can't say anything we're here already anyways,"

"Acacia she's your daughter,"

Again Acacia laughed more sure Tamsin was her daughter but they had that friendship instead "Bette calm down the brat calls me names too." grabbing her duffle bag throwing the strap over her shoulder "Look try not to think about my sister and relax," she smiled "plus Queen&Kings have a gig and I told Shane we'd show up."

"You better take it easy on Tamsin," Bette stated "both of them worked hard on that band even I know they might not get signed so easily Acacia."

"She still needs to attend college,"

"I don't see why she has too; you didn't did you?" Acacia glared at Bette "And I know you want something for Tamsin but you can't do anything just to help her out right now."

"Fine Bette," Acacia looked to see Dyson standing with another woman, one she knew clearly, Bo, his ex "Dyson how's my brat of a daughter?"

"Tamsin's fine," Dyson smiled and looked to Bette with a smile "long time how've you been?"

"Good thanks for asking where are the girls?"

"Tamsin is taking a quick shower before we do the gig at the house, Shane and Vex are waiting on her." Dyson stated "I hope you guys don't mind if a few people join us at the house we're having somewhat of a day to night party the girls figured they needed some way to relax."

"It's you guys place," Bette answered "but either way we don't mind and who's this girl?"

"Dyson's ex girlfriend," Acacia grinned

"Now I see where Tamsin gets it from," Bo stated but loud enough for Acacia to hear "would you like some help Bette?" Bette just nodded and handed Bo a bag. Tamsin was rushing to get all the tables set as Vex and Shane set up their stage in the backyard and it was a day to night party since they really needed to really relax. So Vex was the one that had invited their friends, family, etc. but leave it to Vex and there will be some kind of hell to pay "We're done!" Vex shouted running into the house like a child as the doorbell went off as Jenny, Carmen, Hale, Kenzi, and Lauren were the first to show up. "There's beer in the coolers and lawn chairs and blankets laid out back so hang out the party will start soon,"

"Where's Dyson and Bo?" Lauren looked to Vex

"Outback fucking," Vex grinned "I'm kidding Bo went with Dyson to pick up Tamsin's mother and Aunt." Shane laughed "What Shane I was handling it,"

"Tamsin needs you for food," Shane stated and looked to Lauren "go out back with the others we're going to play as soon as Tamsin's ready and the other's get here." Lauren just nodded and left and Dyson, Bo, Bette, and Acacia had already shown up "Hey you two!" Shane hugged the both of them before hearing the bell ring again and went to answer the door only to find a problem "Dana,"

"Long time Shane," Dana smiled looking around the house curiously

"Not trying to be a jerk but you know Tamsin isn't over the fact you screwed her over," Shane looked at her seriously they had once been a trio, but when Tamsin caught Dana cheating with Alice, Dana's best friend, she didn't take it to well. "Did Vex invite you?" Dana only nodded and Shane moved to let her in "Don't let Tamsin see you and I didn't let you in or invited you," Shane hugged her and walked to the stage where the rest of them we're getting ready and Tamsin was barely getting up on the stage. Looking out to the crowd with a few more people, mostly friends of her bandmates, but everyone was there and it's when she spotted Dana "What the fuck?" she looked to Vex "What is she doing here Vex?"

"Tamsin," Shane warned her because she knew Tamsin's temper "let's just get this over with yea?"

"We're playing a different song," Tamsin turned to look at Dana "I'd rather drown got it?" everyone just nodded and began to play Tamsin kept her eye on Dana "Thanks for treating me like every girl you meet,

so please come in and take a seat,

Here's the part where I learn and you will teach on how to treat people like a piece of meat,

I want a genuine,

Not a replica,

Lethal medicine,

A pin to the cornea,

A sight for sore eyes,

While other girls consume the lie I'll run and hide,

No doors exists on my fortress,

The only entrance is the one I bear,

You're nothing more than a temptress,

I fell victim to a heartless scare." Tamsin looked to her guitar playing her part while Dyson sung the his chorus "But the bitch down I never will cross that bridge again I cannot trust you easily or think that I'm the only one I never let people in and I have you to remind me why.

So baby burn the bitch down I never will cross that bridge again,

I'd rather drown," Tamsin made her guitar cry before continuing with a grin place firmly on her face "I'm the master of construction,

Cause I'm building walls like it's my occupation,

If you portray a liar,

I'll shut you out without hesitation,

It's an art form of consummate skill,"

Shane harmonized her "Haha consummate skill,"

"Of how she plays them like a pawn," Tamsin smiled at Shane "making girls drool at her will,

Like bablov to the docks," Vex took his mic singing the next chorus with Dyson backup singing him "No doors exist on my fortress,

The only entrance is the one I bear.

You're nothing more than a temptress,

I fell victim to a heartless scare,

Burn the bitch down,

I never will cross that bridge again,

I cannot trust you easily,

Or think that I'm the only one,

I never let people in,

And I have you to remind me why,

So baby burn the bitch down,

I never will cross that bridge again

I'd rather,

I'd rather,

I'd rather!" Tamsin sung and looked to Shane as they both sang the next part together "Drown me,

slit my throat so lightly,

pick me up and drop me right into my grave,

And now I wonder,

Sit alone and ponder,

Should I even bother when I see your face,

The itch I couldn't scratch,

Thought I'd come crawling but no," Tamsin began to clap raising her hands in the air "I'd much rather," she keep singing as Shane stood from her drums "SING IT BOYS!" and the crowd was singing away making all of them smile. "I'd rather burn the bitch down I never will cross that bridge again I cannot trust you easily or think that I'm the only one. I never let people in and I have you to remind me why so baby burn the bitch down I never will cross that bridge again,"

Dyson harmonized Shane as he backed her up "Go ahead and burn the bitch right down,"

"I never will cross that bitch again," Dyson sung and smiled as the cheers gave him more of an adrenaline rush. "It's what you wanted," Shane screamed into her microphone now at the front of the stage back to back with Tamsin.

"Burn that bitch right down!"

Tamsin smiled singing the last bit "I'm not the only one, the only one," and sung together at the end "So baby burn the bitch down I never will cross that bridge again I'd rather drown," Tamsin ended with a head bang and dropped her mic and jumped off stage with the crowd going even wilder. Through the whole night Tamsin stayed away from the gang and the addition to it, it wasn't the fact that of having new people but something was eating at her and she couldn't figure it out. Her heart was starting to change and she didn't like it "Thinking a little to hard are you Tamsin," Bette walked up with a bloody mary in hand "here drink something." she looked closely at Tamsin "Got an idea what's making you so moody?"

"Bette I don't even know," Tamsin sighed "think I'm going to head into the studio it's the only place I can really think." Bette just nodded and Tamsin left leaving her drink as well she got there and heard footsteps "Look this place isn't for…," and found it was Bo "oh it's just you." and then curiosity hit her "Not the party kind of girl,"

"I am," Bo stated "just got curious nice studio by the way."

"Thanks," Tamsin sat down and watched Bo as if she was the enemy but shook her head "look you Dyson's friend and ex so I'm not being an ass but I came here for some privacy do you mind?" Bo shook her head "Bye Bo,"

"Tamsin you don't hate me I mean…..,"

"What happened between you and Dyson stays there and I don't give a flying fuck to be honest so I don't hate you until you do something to me." Tamsin growled just wanting her alone time and felt a bit like a jerk but it made Bo leave even faster and her guilt began to eat at her and with a groan she chased after Bo who wasn't so far "Bo?" she grabbed her wrist and looked to her "Sorry for being a dick how about a drink?" Bo just nodded and smiled like she had just won the lottery and it only made Tamsin roll her eyes "Wait for me in the studio I'll grab the drinks," they'd only be talking and she rather do that in a quiet room without trying to hear for answers all night from the brunette. Tamsin grabbed the drinks and started to head back to the studio until Shane stopped her and motioned to follow her back to the studio and they got there "what's up Shane?"

Shane didn't answer first looking between Tamsin and Bo but shook her head "The Record label called said they'll sign us if we write at least a love song,"

"We don't do love songs though,"


End file.
